Winx Club - Episode 119/Cinélume Script
The Fall of Magix Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom has returned to Gardenia and has resumed her normal life on Earth. However, never underestimate the Trix, who are playing their last card to get what they want, blackmail. In order to save her parents, Bloom loses her magic powers. And there's a new revelation: Daphne is Bloom's sister. Scene: Front Gates *Bloom and Stella arrive at the front gates and go inside. They walk up to the dorm, which is still dark due to the early hour. Hearing them arrive, Flora leaves her room and turns on the light.* Flora: Bloom! *Flora runs over to Bloom and grabs her hands.* Flora: Oh, you're back! We were worried. *Musa and Tecna also leave their room.* Musa: Bloom, you're back! Tecna: Bloom, hi! Bloom: Hi. I'm so happy to be with all of you again. Musa: You don't look very happy to me. What happened to you? Griselda: Indeed. That's what Miss Faragonda wants to know. *Griselda has entered the dorm room. The others gasp.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Bloom, Griselda, and Faragonda are in the office. Griselda pours some tea and gives it to Bloom.* Griselda: Here. Drink it while it's hot. It'll do you good. Faragonda: Alright then, would you like to tell me what happened, Bloom? Bloom: I went back to Gardenia, Ma'am. I- I didn't feel like I was good enough for this school. Faragonda: Oh, Bloom. Bloom: It was a hard journey but useful. Now I know who I am, and what my purpose is. Or was, rather. Faragonda: What do you mean? Bloom: I found out the truth, and it's horrible. I'm the last Princess of Domino, Ma'am! The Keeper of the Dragon Flame. That's why my sister, Daphne the Nymph, gave me that crown at Lake Roccaluce. That crown was the symbol for which she sacrificed her life. Faragonda: Yes, but you embody that symbol. Bloom: You mean you know my history? Why in the world didn't you tell me? Faragonda: Bloom, sometimes the search for the truth is more important than the truth itself. If I'd told you earlier, you wouldn't have been able to understand. Bloom: So, you're saying it was better for me to find things out through the three witches? Faragonda: What three witches? What are you talking about? Bloom: Icy, Darcy and Stormy followed me to Gardenia and took away the power I was meant to protect. The Dragon Flame is in their hands. Those three witches are no mere students. A strange light shines in their eyes. They're crazy, ma'am. Crazy like the three old witches who destroyed Domino way back when. And now, what's going to happen? Faragonda: I don't know. But this doesn't bode well for Magix. Scene: Cloud Tower Griffin: What are you three doing here? This is my school and I won't let you wreak havoc in here! *She attacks the Trix but the Trix fight back.* Zarathustra: Miss Griffin! Are you all right? Your behavior is unacceptable. Stormy: Ha! And what are you gonna do? Give us detention? *Stormy uses her powers on the students. Griffin uses her powers to stop them all from falling. She attacks the Trix from behind but Darcy gets her attack. Icy freezes her.* Icy: In case you haven't gotten it yet, Miss Griffin, we're in charge now. Stormy: Witches of Cloud Tower, listen up. Darcy: We are about to effect several changes around here. Stormy: And if you don't like it, by all means, speak up. Darcy: We're open to criticism. *They laugh* Icy: Griffin, you and your students have just earned yourselves a nice vacation in the damp snake and rat infested dungeons of Cloud Tower. What? You're not happy? How ungrateful. Griffin: You wretch! Ediltrude: If you think you'll get away with this, you're wrong! Icy: Oh, yeah, we all saw how you can stop us. It was very impressive. Griffin: You're making a big mistake. You're crazy! Icy: Crazy? Really? Well, Miss Griffin, I dare you to say that again. Griffin: They're mad! Stormy: Now, we will go down into the castle crypt, where the most evil spells are kept, and we'll call forth the Army of Darkness. Griffin: You can't! No one's ever been able to control the Army of Darkness. It will cause total destruction! Icy: Oh, really? Scene: Castle Crypt Icy: And here we are. The Army of Darkness will be under our command. Scene: Faragonda's Office Saladin: Why are you so worried? These young witches aren't proficient yet. They certainly won't know how to use the power of the Dragon Flame. Faragonda: Perhaps, but what they lack in experience, they make up for in power and ruthlessness. Saladin: I trust your instinct, Faragonda. I'll put Red Fountain on alert. Wizgiz: And what about Miss Griffin? What does she have to say? Faragonda: No one is answering at Cloud Tower. And that worries me. Let's wait a bit before making any decisions. Scene: Winx's Dorm Bloom: I'm a mess. I was unable to use my power when I needed it most, and now the whole magic dimension is in serious jeopardy. I've got to do something, but what? I mean, I've lost my powers. I'm not a fairy. I'm not anything anymore. *Phone rings* Scene: Red Fountain Sky: Hi, Stella? May I speak to Bloom? Of course. No problem. I'll wait. She can't? Oh. Riven: Rejected by his little fairy. Darcy will be happy to hear this. Scene: Cloud Tower Darcy: Riven! Over here! Riven: What's going on here? Since when does Griffin let you use her office? *The Trix laugh* Stormy: Since we took it from her. Riven: What do you mean? I don't know what you've done, but I really don't like what's going on around here. Stormy: Oh, Riven. You're still in the dark, aren't you? But rest assured, you were fundamental to our success. Darcy: We couldn't have done it without your help. Icy: Your spying skills made all the difference in our power struggle with the fairies. Riven: No! You've tricked me! Curses on you! You snakes! *He tries to attack them but fails* Darcy: Sphere of Oblivion! Icy: The power we've been hungering after for so long is now ours. We'll begin the conquest at Cloud Tower. Then, the whole magic dimension. Stormy: At last! Icy: Let's not be rash, Stormy. Today, Alfea and Red Fountain will get a taste of what we're capable of! *They summon the Army* Icy: Rise up, Creatures of the Dark. As your rulers, we command it. So what do you think of our army, sisters? The moment of truth has come at last. Scene: Alfea Tecna: Hey, look! It's about to rain. Stella: Sorry, it was pure reflex! Palladium: Everybody, let's get out of here! The school's under attack! Tecna: This is a total invasion. We've got to fight back! Musa: Let's send these critters back to where they came from! Bloom: But I... I can't help. Stella: Don't worry, we'll take care of them for you too. Bloom: All right. Go on then. *The girls transform* Stella: Stella Magic Winx! *A creature grabs Kiko. Bloom kills it* Bloom: I may have lost my powers, but I still know how to defend my friends. *A big creature then chases after Bloom and Kiko. Another creature appears right behind Musa* Tecna: Compu-Blast! Palladium: Light sword technique, fourth level of power. I'll teach you that next year. Wizgiz: It's all right. Let me handle it. Griselda: They've swarmed the East Wing. Now, they're headed for the laboratories. Faragonda: Did you hear that, Saladin? Those creatures are taking over Alfea. Saladin: The situation here at Red Fountain isn't much better. The entire magic dimension is in great peril! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and help my boys. Scene: Red Fountain *A flying bus appears* Sky: Huh? Diaspro: Prince Sky! We've come to get you! Sky: What? Diaspro: We've come to get you out of here! You must save yourself, my prince! Sky: We're fighting to save the dimension! My place is here! Diaspro: Don't be silly, you're a prince! Let these peasants fight for you! Well, what are you waiting for? Your duty is to rule! *Sky cuts the rope. Diaspro leaves in anger* Guard: Mission failed. Fall back. Scene: Cloud Tower Icy: It's time to call a halt to the fighting, sisters. Call back the Creatures of the Dark. The magic dimension is now ready to hear our demands. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, the Trix's demands put Red Fountain in serious danger. A mission to Domino is organized so Bloom can investigate her past and get the Dragon's Flame back. A dangerous mission begins for the fairies in the frozen, timeless land of Domino. What will happen to Bloom without her powers? How will she face the enemy? Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts